


Donec gratus eram tibi

by sigaloenta



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Horatius Flaccus, Pastiche, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigaloenta/pseuds/sigaloenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...but we two still obtain; let's see what happens then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donec gratus eram tibi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/gifts).



> Written for Gwynne's Winterfair Open Exchange 2012 prompt: _Gregor and Laisa: their first fight_ , and with the spirit of the [Impromptu Poetry Battle](http://bujold-fic.livejournal.com/302453.html).

"When I thought _Laisa_ was mine  
unambiguously, and not politically  
counting grievances constantly,  
then no emperor yet was so content as I."

"When my lord only lived for me,  
And reproofs gently bent imperial hauteur,  
When sometimes I could kiss _Gregor_  
then I could not have wished Komarran liberty."

"None hold me as does _Barrayar_  
Noble, proud, beautiful, loyal from low to high.  
I would not hesitate to die  
to maintain her in peace. Such is my task as Vor."

"No one holds candles to _Komarr_  
Clever, practical, sleek, not stupidly hidebound.  
I'd die twice for Soletta's crown  
If I knew 't would ensure prosperous trade afar!"

"Yet what if we could try again:  
planets take second place, people be reconciled?  
Our empire's here to last a while,  
but we two still obtain; let's see what happens then."

"You ought not to persuade me thus,  
but this time I'll concede. Though I have cause for ire,  
I love you, Gregor. So let's try --  
if just when we are two -- living that much for us."

**Author's Note:**

> With all due apologies to [Horace](http://latin.packhum.org/loc/893/1/0#66). (One translation [here](http://www.mgilleland.com/fpahor.htm#Ode39).)


End file.
